Love The Way You Lie
by whiterunes
Summary: Las cosas se habían vuelto malvadas, parecía que ya no tenía posibilidades de seguir con él, de seguir viviendo. Y aún así, ella era, de una u otra manera, feliz.


**Vale, lo admito, estaba aburrida y de repente escuchando a Rihanna, me llegó la inspiración :D Así que aquí se encuentra esta nueva historia corta escrita por mí :)**

**Y como hoy es 23/12/2011 y mañana 24/12/2011 es cumpleaños de la diosa Meyer, este sería como mi regalo para ella ?) xD**

**Espero les guste tanto como a mí al escribirla ;)**

**Dislcaimer: _Los personajes no me pertencen. Son sólo de Stephenie Meyer & L.J. Smith, yo solo juego con ellos ;)_**

**¡A Leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Love The Way You Lie<strong>

_~...Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
><em>Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts<em>  
><em>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry<em>  
><em>Well that's alright because I love the way you lie<em>  
><em>Love the way you lie<em>  
><em>Ohh, I love the way you lie...~<em>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sentada frente al fuego se encontraba aquella joven de cabellos caobas. El calor invadía su cuerpo, tomó un sorbo de vino y volvió la mirada al reloj.

1:00 A.M. y _él_ no había regresado.

Suspiró y dejó de nuevo la copa en la mesa que estaba junto al sofá. Trató de contener las lágrimas. Llevaba esperándolo más de 3 horas, ni una llamada o un mensaje avisando que llegaría tarde.

Aunque sabía perfectamente que _él_ estaba con _ella_.

Por mucho que tratara de ocultarlo, Bella no era tonta, mucho menos ingenua, pero quería seguir creyendo, _quería seguir creyendo en él_.

Hace mucho tiempo, el futuro se podía distinguir de una manera tan brillante, pero ahora, la niebla lo había invadido, haciéndolo borroso.

Se habían conocido. Habían sido amigos, luego dieron el siguiente paso; ella se había enamorado al punto de llegar a la locura, pero él, solo la quería. Ese había sido uno de sus primeros errores.

_¿Qué era lo que había pasado?_ _¿Qué había hecho mal?_ Se cuestionaba siempre.

Pero esas preguntas no tenían respuestas.

Unas luces iluminaron desde afuera sacándola de sus pensamientos. Su corazón se aceleró y un alivio recorrió su cuerpo, él por fin había llegado a casa.

Oyó como habría la puerta, volteó hacía él y le sonrió. Su cara se iluminó, el notó su presencia, frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella.

—Bella, —se sentó a su lado —¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? —Le reprochó.

—Como no avisaste que ibas a llegar tarde, quise esperarte despierta…—Damon asintió y se acercó a ella.

—Vamos a dormir.—Besó su frente y se fue a la recamara que compartía con Bella.

Pero ella se quedó estática. Su Damon tenía un olor diferente, de alguien más, _de una mujer_.

Trató de decirse a sí misma que eran solo alucinaciones, pero una parte de su cerebro le decía que no era cierto, que todo era real.

Y se quedó allí, imaginando.

Atreves de sus ojos pudo ver como su vida se destruía. Se imaginó a Damon besando a Elena, haciéndole el amor, tomando su mano mientras caminaba, disfrutando de una vida que ella _jamás_ podría tener.

Sabía que siempre que él llegaba tarde, estaba con ella. Acariciándola, besándola, _amándola_. Pero era tan estúpida que lo dejaba pasar. Dejaba pasar aquél dolor que con el tiempo se iba haciendo más y más grande.

Un dolor que nunca nadie podía curar.

Pero ella había aprendido a dejarlo pasar, ya no tenía que sorprenderse. Lo había dejado todo por él; su familia, amigos, estudios, sólo para convertirse en la novia de Damon Salvatore.

Su vida giraba alrededor de él, incluso cuando éste le mintiera.

_¿Dónde estaban los ángeles de la guarda cuando se les necesita?_

Bella había dejado de creer en ellos desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Él había perdido la cabeza. Hace tiempo que el no le decía _'Te amo'_, mucho menos un _'Te quiero'_. Era violento, cosa que nunca había sido antes de conocer a Elena, ahora Bella parecía ser sólo un estorbo. Las cosas se habían vuelto malvadas, parecía que ya no tenía posibilidades de seguir con él, _de seguir viviendo_.

Y aún así, ella era, de una u otra manera, _feliz_.

Se levantó del sofá y se encaminó a la recamara.

Cuando entró, encontró la camisa de Damon tirada a un lado de la cama. Sin que él se diera cuenta, la tomó y aspiró el aroma del cuello, fue ahí cuando su corazón se partió en un millón de pedazos.

Efectivamente, tenía un aroma de perfume de mujer, pero no cualquiera; era de una fragancia cara, con olor a caramelo, la reconoció como la de _ella_.

Dejó caer la camisa al suelo como si le hubieran prendido fuego. Su respiración se alteró, y dejó caer unas lágrimas.

Damon entró en la habitación solo con una toalla enredada en su cintura, le sorprendió ver a Bella sentada en la cama con la mirada perdida.

Se acercó lentamente a ella y pasó una mano por su cara. Ella le miró apesumbradamente y se lanzó a sus brazos. Ella sollozaba, como si se estuviera quebrando en pedazos, no sabía cuanta razón tenía.

No sabía que hacer, hasta que vislumbró su camisa al lado derecho de Bella. Hiso una mueca, era un idiota, _ella se había dado cuenta_.

—Bella, no es lo que tú piensas…—trató de decir, pero Bella se separó de el, limpió sus lágrimas y medio sonrió.

—Está bien Damon. _Todo está bien_. —Dijo más para sí misma. Damon le miró sin comprender, ella se soltó de sus brazos y corrió al baño.

En cuanto entró, se tiró al piso destrozada. Lloró a mares, el dolor en su pecho era insoportable, ¿Cómo el podía decirle que no era lo que pensaba? Estaba claro que sí lo era, pero trataría de esconder la verdad.

_La cruda y atroz realidad_.

El la engañaba, y no cualquier mujer, si no con la novia de su hermano, quien era su mejor amiga. Más traicionada no se podía sentir.

Le había dado su vida entera, su alma, su corazón; ya nada de eso servía si él no estaba a su lado. Ahora ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar.

Las guerras constantes contra su conciencia, quien internamente le decía que se alejara de él, las guerras contra Damon, sus chantajes diciéndole que la amaba y que sin ella el no vivía, no eran más que fábulas con palabras violentas y amenazas vacías.

Era enfermizo, pero todas esas guerras, la mantenían satisfecha.

Ya nada sería lo mismo. Ella había descubierto su mentira, y aunque en algún momento el tratara de arreglarlo, todo estaba roto.

Se recargó en la pared del baño, su llanto se había convertido en suaves lamentos, dudaba que Damon la pudiera oír; más bien, dudaba que él la haya seguido para ver si estaba bien.

Ella nunca le importó.

Y dolía. Dolía como su le estuvieran dando cuchilladas en el corazón.

Tal vez era masoquista. Quería correr, correr lejos de él, lejos de todo lo que tuviera que ver con él, pero simplemente no podía.

No podía alejarse de él, no quería alejarse de él. Le dolía el solo pensar no estar a su lado.

Se levantó del suelo y abrió el botiquín, agarró los somníferos y tomó _varias_ pastillas. Se vio al espejo, estaba pálida, se veía cansada y sus ojos estaban rojos y con ojeras. Mojó su rostro en un intento por mantenerse un poco cuerda.

Viéndose al espejo tomó una decisión. Buscó un marcador en el botiquín, se dirigió a la pared y empezó a escribir.

Al terminar, miró la pared y un mareo la invadió. Se recargó en el lavabo para no caer al piso, respiró profundamente y salió del baño.

Cuando entró, Damon estaba dormido. No le sorprendió, se quitó la ropa quedando solo en ropa interior y se metió dentro de las sábanas.

Acarició el brazo de Damon y se acercó a él. Besó sus labios cariñosamente y lo miró dormir.

Junto su mano con la de él, y antes de caer dormida le susurró.

—_Te amo Damon, mucho más de lo que tú crees_…

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que sus ojos se cerraran, probablemente, _para siempre_.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gustó? A puesto a que sí ^^ Estoy pensando en hacer una continuación después, todo depende de ustedes, obviamente, de sus preciosos reviews que los amo tanto.<strong>

**Las quiero y me despido de ustedes esperando sus opiniones y también que les haya gustado!**

**Las invito a pasar por mis otras historias y para las que leen 'Back To December', estaré actualizando a mediados de la próxima semana ;)**

**Saluditos&XO**

**~April Naya**


End file.
